


Need a Ride

by midnightwings96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky with tattoos, Bucky/Original Female Character - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, College AU, College Reader, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Humor, I'm Sorry, Kitchen Sex, Light Steggy, Military Bucky, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potty Mouth Bucky, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, Warning: Motorcycle Hotness, Woman on Top, all I know...is Bucky should always be tattooed and on a motorcycle, bucky fluff, but only to make the porn better ya know?, if you know what I'm saying, now Bucky gets a ride, reader got a ride in the first chapter, well there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwings96/pseuds/midnightwings96
Summary: Today...sucked. If anything could go wrong that day, by God, it went wrong without fail. Thankfully, things just may be looking up, thanks to a gorgeously tall, blue eyed, tattooed, long-haired brunette on a motorcycle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



> *gasp* My first post on ao3?!?!! What?!
> 
> This oneshot (for now...a sequel could certainly happen) was written for @captainrogerrsbeard's 400 Follower Writing Celebration on Tumblr! The prompt was "Need a ride?" 
> 
> (Also pssst...for those interested, I go by the same username on ff.net, and I'm @take-me-tom-hiddleston on Tumblr.)
> 
> Kudos/Comments much appreciated aosdjfaosidf

Today…sucked.

If anything could go wrong that day, by God, it went wrong without fail. She woke up late for her first class. Her rusty ass car wouldn’t start, so she had to awkwardly fumble her way through the summer campus bus system…she was already late, why not a little more? She forgot the  _ one  _ textbook that was actually crucial to its accompanying lecture. Some sweaty asshat barreling down the sidewalk on his way to class bumped into her and sent her packed lunch flying, so she supposed a vending machine Pop Tart would have to be a sufficient replacement. She made a C at  _ best  _ on her first quiz in Marketing, which was  _ significantly  _ more difficult than what the professor’s lectures prepared her for.  Then, to wrap it all up in one ridiculous, sucky ass bow, the brutal July sun just  _ had  _ to bear down on her like an unyielding fiery hellscape. This is what she got for trying to be a good student and take 16 hours’ worth of summer classes.

_ God,  _ she just wanted to go home, eat a pint of Tonight Dough, finish off that bottle of Pinot Grigio in her fridge, and binge _ Queer Eye _ . Was that too much to ask for?

After 30 minutes of aimlessly waiting at the bus stop and sweating profusely, she grumpily murmured, “Fuck it,” and started walking to her apartment on the complete opposite side of town.

After walking about two blocks with her earbuds playing anything with a relatively motivational beat, she vaguely heard the roar of an engine coming down the street from behind her.

She casually glanced over to her left and immediately did a double take.

The engine she had heard was the sound of an absolutely  _ pristine  _ Harley Davidson Sportster, black as pitch and chrome so clean it nearly glittered under the sunlight. Her wide eyes slowly panned up. Black leather boots led to sinfully fitted denim jeans over long, powerful-looking legs, then a thin little black V-neck t-shirt stretched across a wide, broad chest and gave way to biceps she was fairly certain could crush bones if provoked. A full sleeve of tattoos covered his entire left arm, clearly detailed but too far away for her to see any specifics. And…as much of a jaw-dropping sight as all of  _ that  _ was, God have mercy on her, it was nothing compared to his face. Greek gods could only  _ wish  _ they had cheekbones and a jaw as sharp as this man, with long, shiny brunette hair haphazardly tossed up in a messy, windblown bun and eyes so blue she could see them clear as day from the sidewalk.

The bad thing was, is that she  _ knew  _ this man. Well, she knew  _ of  _ him. His name was James, and he had been the bane of her sexual existence for a couple months now. They were in public speaking together, and he was the  _ ideal  _ student. He sat in the front while she sat in the back, and he managed to consistently take part in class participation without  _ ever  _ being annoying. He oozed intelligence, but still managed to remain approachable and innately friendly and charming. He was older than her – maybe 25 or so, she guessed – and she remembered him saying in class at one point that he was in the military, did two tours, and was now working on getting his Bachelors.

In conclusion, James Barnes was the whole damn package and  _ then _ some, and she was now staring at him like an idiotic, drooling deer in headlights while he so very clearly tried to talk to her.  _ Oh, my God, why was he talking to her?? _

Awkwardly coughing a little and ungracefully yanking out her earbuds, she stammered, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Those big blue eyes sparkled at her in amusement as he grinned and called again, “Need a ride?”

Her heart stopped and her brain short-circuited. “Uhhh...”

He casually held his hands up, perhaps taking her delayed response as discomfort towards his proposition. “No pressure, just thought I’d offer! I’m on my way to get some drinks with some friends of mine across town, figured wherever you’re walking to might be on my way. Not to mention it’s so fucking hot out here, you  _ have  _ to be fucking miserable.”

She blinked, surprised by the potty mouth he so clearly kept under wraps while in class. She wasn’t complaining, though. The word “fuck” fell from his lips so sexually that she felt each utterance in her damn bones. Or, rather, between her legs.   _Get it together, woman!_ she chided herself. Readjusting her backpack on her shoulders, she replied with a smile, “Uh, yeah, a ride would be _really_ great. My townhome is on Alps?”

He made a face. “Jesus. That’s like an hour walk from here.” He gestured behind him. “Hop on. Let’s get you home before you fucking melt.”

She walked over towards him, trying not to stare as he only got more and more beautiful the closer she got. “Thanks a lot.”

He smiled warmly, flashing his damn near flawless white teeth. “No problem. Y/N, right?”

She nodded and felt her cheeks heat up, surprised he remembered her name, since she generally tried to stay as in the background of that class as much as she could manage without her grade suffering. “Yeah. Your name is James, yes?”  _ As if she didn’t know. _

He shrugged. “Legally, yes. But call me Bucky.”

A small little grin appeared on her face as her eyebrows rose. “Bucky?” she asked, having not expecting that at all.

_ Bucky _ playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’ve been called that since I was a kid. It’s just stuck. Besides, James is too fucking stuffy.”

“No, I like it,” she grinned, “It suits you.” And it did, because no matter the ridiculous hotness and charm, she had always been impressed by how inherently approachable and genuine he was, too. After all, that was the very reason she had been pining over him since the first damn day of class. And she  _ never _ pined. Until now, evidently.

Those bright blue eyes looked at her in a way that she couldn’t quite place, smirk still firmly in place, as he said, “Thanks. Now hop on.”

She cleared her throat again, “Right.” She swung her left leg over and straddled the seat, the sun-heated black leather slightly stinging against the bare skin of her thighs – really, how could you wear anything  _ but  _ shorts in this weather? She adjusted slightly, feeling the vibrations and hum of the motor beneath her.

He turned his head towards her as he slid on a pair of aviator sunglasses. “Hold on tight,” he murmured with a wolfish grin that sent her heart a flutter.

“This isn’t my first time on a motorcycle.”

Bucky paused and pushed the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose so he could look at her above the frames. “A woman after my own heart.” With a sinfully smooth wink, he pushed the glasses back up and turned around.

She rolled her eyes despite her blush, finding his smooth, but nonthreatening flirtatious manner to only add to his charm. She scooted a bit closer to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his broad torso,  _ easily  _ feeling the firm muscle tone beneath the thin cotton shirt. And he smelled… _ really  _ good.  Like,  _ way  _ too good for how hot it was outside.

The engine roared again as he revved the engine. “You good?” he called. She gave him the go ahead, and they were off.

She liked motorcycles; her dad had gotten her into them from a young age, but she hadn’t had much opportunity to physically drive one on her own all that much. Not to mention she was too busy going into student debt to even  _ think  _ about buying one for herself. Now, Bucky? This man drove like a damn pro. He pushed his speed, did some weaving in and out to forgo some traffic, but not once did he make her feel uncomfortable or unsafe.

…As if she needed  _ more  _ to be impressed with him over.

The drive took no more than 15 minutes, and by that time, the breeze had immensely helped her cool off. He turned into her neighborhood and she directed him to her building. As he slowed, he pulled right up to her front door and cut the engine off.

She swung her leg back over and stood to her feet, her ears slightly ringing and hair windblown to hell. Quickly trying to brush her hair back down, she turned to Bucky. His eyes flashes up to hers as if he had just been looking lower… _ had he? _ “Hey, thanks for the ride, really,” she said gratefully. “Today has…totally fucking sucked, and you really helped me out back there.”

There was that grin again. “No problem. Seriously, anytime.”

“…Careful, I may take you up on that,” she said teasingly.

A glint flashed across his gaze at those words. “I hope so,” he murmured.

A little flush dusted her cheeks as she averted his gaze for a split second. “Well, thanks again. I guess I’ll see you in class, tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled and nodded as she backed up onto the sidewalk towards her door.  Running his fingers through his hair, he added, “Maybe sit with me, if you want?”

Her eyes widened and a little happy smile tugged at her lips. “Uh…yeah, that sounds good. See you then.” She threw a small baby wave his way. He chuckled under his breath.

“Bye, Y/N.”

“…Bye, Bucky,” she replied sweetly and turned around. His engine roared back to life behind her.

She was fishing her keys out of her backpack when she heard him call for her again, “Hey!”

She turned again. His eyes flicked down for a split second before meeting her gaze. He tilted his head slightly and smiled warmly. “You doing anything tonight? You’re welcome to come and hang out with my friends and I. If you want.”

So, her previously fluttering heart now took total flight and burst straight out of her chest and she was pretty sure she was now totally dead. Was he… _ was he asking her out?? _

Her bashful little smile brightened immeasurably as she let out a tiny nervous giggle. “I—I’d love to.” Bucky’s infectious grin only grew with hers, clearly very pleased at her acceptance. “Could I have, maybe, twenty minutes? Just so I can change clothes? You’re, uh…you’re welcome to come in and wait.”

Bucky’s raised one amused eyebrow and turned off his Harley once again as he said, “Take all the time you need.”

Then, Bucky dismounted the bike and followed her inside her quaint little townhome. He stepped inside, leather boots clacking on the floor, and took in his surroundings as closed and locked the door. She couldn’t help but smile to herself.

Maybe today wouldn’t suck so much after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His broad expanse of a chest was suddenly only about an inch apart from hers, an inviting warmth radiating off him that she longed to be enveloped in. She looked up at him as he looked down at her and murmured, “I noticed you the first fucking moment you walked through that damn classroom door.” Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the feather soft touch of his fingertips trail down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His eyes fell to her slightly parted lips. “Most beautiful woman I’ve ever fucking seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, so here it is! And...this totally ran away from me. For an intended oneshot that was under 2k, this sequel turned into a monster chapter. These two just....they have a lot to get out of their system, and that's all I'll say about that!  
> I'd love to know what you think, so maybe leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! This particular chapter is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever personally written, soooo color me nervous, haha. *hides*  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_ Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. _

Suddenly having the most beautifully tall, blue-eyed, muscular, tattooed, motorcycle-riding, flirty brunette she’d ever seen in her life standing in her little living room was  _ not  _ how she expected her day to go in the slightest.

As much as she loved Pinot Grigio and a good binge of  _ Queer Eye…. _ it could fucking wait.

“This is a nice place ya got,” Bucky Barnes remarked, appraising her eclectic and colorful décor choices with a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks,” she quietly replied, walking towards her kitchen, “You, uh, want a beer or something?”

He turned his head towards her and his smile grew flirty. “If you have one with me.”

She playfully narrowed her eyes. “I thought I was supposed to get ready so we don’t keep your friends waiting.”

Bucky let out an amused scoff. “Psh,  _ Steve? _ He can wait, considering how many times he and Peggy have left me waiting so they can fit in a quick boning session.” She raised her eyebrows and he chuckled. “They had one hell of a honeymoon stage.”

“Clearly,” she smirked. “Well, in that case…” She opened the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one over to him. Their eyes met as he took the bottle, and he sent her some sort of look that sent a flush across her cheeks.

She broke the eye contact first. “So, who is Steve?” she asked, genuinely curious but also desperately wanting to fill the sexual tension-filled silence before she freaked out or something.

He sat next to her at one of the high bar stools at the kitchen island as he replied, a certain affectionate spark lighting in his eyes, “He’s my best friend. We grew up together, went to school together, went overseas together. Now we’re back stateside together, trying to get back on our feet again.” Bucky shrugged and took a sip, acting nonchalant about it. It was very clear he wasn’t, though. “He’s family.”

“It’s great you have someone like that so close to you. Emotionally and geographically.”

He grinned. “Yeah. He’s a reckless dumbass that I have to babysit 98% percent of the fucking time, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He set the beer down and turned more towards her. “What about you? Close family or friends up here?”

She made a noncommittal face. “Eh. Not really. All my close family is a few hours away. I do have one really good friend here that went to high school with me, though. But we’re both so busy with such differing schedules, we rarely get to hang out. I also just don’t get out much. I love small groups or house parties, but being around a bunch of strangers stresses me out sometimes.”

He cocked his head slightly to the side and looked at her, like he was trying to figure her out. “Is that why you’re so quiet in class?”

She groaned and took a big sip of beer. Bucky’s grin grew. “Ugh, that class. I took it so I could possibly get  _ over  _ my social awkwardness, but I think constantly having such shitty presentations is only making it worse.”

Bucky immediately paused with the bottle just barely touching his lips, his eyebrows furrowing. “ _ What?” _

Her eyes widened and the color left her face for a moment.  _ Did she say something wrong?  _ “…What??”

He set the beer down with a definitive clank on the countertop and leaned a bit forward. “Your presentations are  _ not  _ shitty.”

… _ Oh.  _ She relaxed and chuckled, knowing he was just trying to make her feel better. “Oh, come on, they’re total trash. I stammer like an idiot every second I’m up there. Pretty sure my grades are as good as they are because the professor just feels sorry for me. A for effort and all that shit.”

Bucky’s borderline stupefied expression didn’t falter a second. “I’m not kidding. You’re fucking  _ good  _ up there.” Her amused smile fell a bit, not at all expecting such sincerity. “You have great, well-thought content, and it’s all organized very well – you do your research. You never go off on some stupid ass tangent. And you’re funny as hell, too.”

“Yeah, my awkward rambling and stupid intermittent remarks must certainly be hilarious,” she joked.

Bucky shook his head, “You’ve never said  _ one  _ stupid fucking thing while at that podium,  _ ever. _ And, yeah, I can tell you’re a little nervous, but you don’t let it fuck you up.” Their gazes locked again. “If anything, it just makes you even more fucking adorable.”

Jesus, there went her heart again. She was pretty sure her brain just exploded, too. She didn’t even realize he was aware of her  _ existence  _ prior to about an hour ago. But…evidently he had noticed her, too, just as she had noticed him.

She immediately started stammering like an idiot, totally at a loss of what to say but still trying to say something anyway. And somewhere along the way, some distant part of her brain that wasn’t controlling her blabbing mouth noticed Bucky’s big, bright blue eyes practically  _ melt  _ watching her struggle to take a compliment so much.

At some point her motor mouth finally formed actual words and evidently decided to say, “You, uh, it sounds like you’ve thought about this before.”

Bucky’s smile widened as a glint in his eyes took a more devilish turn. “You mean I’ve thought about  _ you _ before?”

She was fairly certain she would never breathe again. The air was caught in her frozen lungs. “…Yes?” she affirmed so quietly she struggled to hear herself.

Bucky let out a tiny breath of a laugh. He gently set his beer down again before turning his eyes back towards her and inching closer. “Well,” he started, voice deeper than it was just a moment ago, “Yes. I have. All the fucking time.”

She was  _ stunned.  _ “What?? W-why didn’t you say anything until now??”

Then his gaze turned slightly…bashful. It was hard to see, but just enough for her to notice. “I…I didn’t think it was mutual. We never really spoke or interacted at all, and you always sat at the farthest seat from me. But then when I saw you walking down the street…” He smiled crookedly and gave a little shrug. “I thought ‘fuck it’ and gave it a shot. And then, when we were talking before you even got on my bike, I think I realized it may not be so one-sided after all.”

Her jaw had to be on the floor by now. When she invited him in, she had no  _ idea  _ it would lead to a confession like this. “I thought you hadn’t even noticed me,” she said, struggling to maintain his burning eye contact but persevering through it anyway.

He scoffed incredulously before stepping closer. His broad expanse of a chest was suddenly only about an inch apart from hers, an inviting warmth radiating off him that she longed to be enveloped in. She looked up at him as he looked down at her and murmured, “Y/N, I noticed you the first fucking moment you walked through that damn classroom door.” Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the feather soft touch of his fingertips trail down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His eyes fell to her slightly parted lips. “Most beautiful woman I’ve ever fucking seen.”

That blue gaze darkened as he stared at her, his charming flirtatiousness completely replaced by an intensity that entirely had taken her off guard. His free hand gently touched the small of her waist, encouraging her closer, while his other still lightly trailed against her arm. His touch was  _ electrifying. _

She didn’t get around that much, but she was by  _ no  _ means a prude. She had had her fair share of experience with boys and dating and sex. But…a man had never made her feel like this. He had barely even touched her and she wanted to drag him to her bed that very  _ moment. _

He was clearly waiting for her response before proceeding further. Thank God he seemed to be a patient man, because it was taking a moment for her overwhelmed brain to function. And when she did decide it was time to react, she knew exactly what to do.

She had never really been the most comfortable with words; she was more of a woman of action. Thankfully, his confession didn’t require a verbal reply.

She let out a quiet calming breath before taking that final step between them, their chests just a hair’s breadth from touching. His unbelievable lips unconsciously parted as he watched her, heavy eyes flitting between her gaze, her lips, and the slight tease of cleavage peeking from under her tank top. She reached up, placed her palm against the short scruff against his sharp jaw and cheek, and gently pulled him down towards her.

Her heart lurched in her chest as she heard Bucky’s breath hitch. He wasn’t just all talk. If the intensely sensitive way he was reacting to her was any indication, he was actually  _ really  _ into her. The space between them slowly closed as their lips just barely brushed against each other in an almost caress. The teasing contact sent a little electric shiver down her spine.

His fingers tightened on her waist and threaded through her hair. She reached behind his head and slowly pulled the hair tie and let his silky, shining brunette hair fall to his shoulders. He watched her intently as she gingerly grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and trailed one hand up his bicep and to his shoulder.

Unable to handle the anticipation any longer, she raised slightly on her toes and brought their lips together once again. Their kiss was still slow, but firmer this time.  And totally and utterly soul-burning.

She felt like her entire body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes were set to flame as their lips moved against each other and eventually opened to allow his tongue to brush against hers. His grip tightened around her yet again, fully molding her soft body against his deliciously chiseled one. She and Bucky alike let out a soft groan as they felt her breasts press against his chest.

He pulled away with a quick intake of breathe. Their eyes met as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I’ve wanted to do that for  _ so  _ fucking long.”

Her hands gripped his hair ever so harder. “Me, too.”

Something changed in them in that moment. They saw it in each other’s eyes. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, and she didn’t think Bucky knew, either. Whatever it was, though, they simply lost all patience and self-control to take this slow. They needed each other and they needed it  _ now. _

Their mouths crashed together again in a furious dance of lips and tongue. It was all-consuming, almost sloppy in its desperation, and utterly perfect. 

She had always prided herself on her self-control. She didn’t hook up with men she essentially just met. She just wasn’t an on-the-first-date kind of girl. Hell, she and Bucky hadn’t even gotten to the first date yet. But, she quickly was realizing that she had never felt such immediate physical connection in all of her life, and she wanted absolutely _everything_ that this gorgeous man could give her, _right_ here, _right_ now. Because of that, Bucky could prove to be very dangerous for her, and she couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn. If anything, it made their dynamic even more thrilling. So she kept kissing him.

She let out a breathy moan when he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, and his eyes fluttered shut in response. She quickly noted how much he seemed to respond to her making noise. She’d be sure to use that in the future. Potentially very near future, if this continued on as she hoped.

He kissed a line up her jaw and just below her ear, the tickle of his breath making her skin erupt in goosebumps. Then, he groaned right into her ear, “ _ Fuck,  _ woman, you’re killin’ me.” As if to punctuate his words, he pulled their hips flush together, and she could feel his hardness straining against the confines of his jeans. She whimpered, feeling the very obvious evidence of how affected he was by her. “The things I want to do to you…,” he murmured.

_ God _ , she wasn’t surprised he was a talker, but she was surprised by how much her body responded to it. He’d barely said anything, but she was pretty sure she was already fucking soaked through her flimsy yoga pants. “Do it,” she breathed.

He paused and slightly pulled away. Their dilated eyes met as he asked, “What?”

“Do it,” she clearly repeated. “Show me. I want it.”

Bucky looked at her, breathing heavy. He took in the want and desire and full, unbridled permission so blatantly displayed in her heady expression. A smirk pulled at his lips as his twinkling blue gaze turned devilishly delighted.

_ “Yes, Ma’am.” _

Before she could so much as blink, Bucky tightly gripped her waist in his large hands and hoisted her up onto her island countertop. She gasped at the suddenness of movement, but the sound was muffled as his lips landed on hers again. The gasp turned into a whimper as his hands slid down her hips to her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist just as he wanted, and his right hand tightly gripped at the outside of her thigh as his other hand slid back up.

They furiously kissed, hot and open-mouthed, as his hand brushed against the underside of her breast. Just that brush of a touch made her ache even more. She leaned into his touch, and he chuckled at her neediness. He didn’t have the patience to deny her, though, so he gently cupped her, thumb lightly teasing her nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top and sports bra. He felt her body immediately come alive under his touch, so his other hand let go of her leg to give attention to her other breast, too.

The feeling of Bucky’s hands on her was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. He could play her like a damn instrument  _ already,  _ and they hadn’t lost a single article of clothing yet.

… _ Speaking of which. _

She pushed his hands off of her. He sent her a momentary look of alarm, but it quickly gave way to sheer hunger and excitement when he realized she was reaching down to pull her shirt off. He grinned and took off his own shirt. They landed on the floor at the same time. She still had her sports bra on, and she was about to take it off, but she froze as her eyes landed on his tattooed, muscled torso.

He paused himself when he saw her double take. His grin widened. “What?” he asked teasingly, knowing full well  _ what. _

“What the  _ fuck,  _ it’s like the angels hand-crafted you from the mystical, magical clay of the  _ gods,  _ what the  _ fuck?” _

Bucky looked at her for a split second before bursting into laughter. Despite her sincerity – Adonis,  _ who?? – _ she couldn’t help but giggle with him. She watched his nose adorably crinkle up as his laughter seemed to reverberate through his whole body and an actual embarrassed little blush colored his cheeks.

She was pretty sure it wouldn’t be too hard for her to fall in love with this man, if he kept  _ that  _ ridiculously adorable shit up.

“No, I’m serious, you’re, like, seriously beautiful,” she said in between her waning laughter. She placed her hands on his chest, just  _ having  _ to admire him further before her attention was taken elsewhere.

She had yet to  _ really _ look at his tattoos until now, and she was taken aback by how beautiful and well done they were. Lower on his left forearm was the hyper-realistic image of a white wolf surrounded by a tall line of trees that melded into a stunningly starry night sky up towards his shoulder. Her fingers traced the design as she took it all in, and she could feel his heady gaze following her every movement. Then she turned her eyes towards the smaller tattoo on his right pec, just below his collarbone. It was a simple symbol of a wing; small, clean print underneath it stating, “’til the end of the line.”

Her thumb ran across the symbol as she asked quietly, “What does this mean?”

His hand gently caressed her arm as he replied, “The symbol represents the tactical team Steve and I were in. We were called the Howling Commandos. The quote is something I first said to Steve when he was going through a tough time when we were teenagers growing up in Brooklyn. We ended up using it a lot overseas. A sort of mantra, I guess. It helped us both have the strength in each other to get back here.”

“I love it,” she said, looking back up to his gently smiling face. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. M’grateful for it.” And she could tell Bucky meant it, but then his eyes flashed again as a smirk pulled at his lips. “Without it,” he added, bringing her closer to him again, “I may have never gotten to be here, between your pretty legs.”

Her face turned pink again as she giggled, and all of a sudden, they were back to where they left off. He leaned back in for another kiss, and just as it had before, it quickly heated up to where they were gasping for air again.

Bucky pulled away only enough for him to hook his fingers under the elastic of her bra and pull it up and off. Her heavy breasts fell from their confinement, and Bucky unabashedly moaned at the sight.  _ “Jesus.”  _ His hands wasted no time in firmly grasping them, and her and Bucky both gasped at the contact. She was just big enough to not  _ quite  _ fit in his large hands, and he seemed utterly delighted at this fact. He gave her a light squeeze and flicked her nipples with his thumbs, earning a small gasp from her. “Fucking  _ hell,  _ you’re perfect.”

Her skin burned from his words. He placed one kiss back on her jaw before trailing down to her collarbone and lower until he replaced a hand with his mouth.

God, if she thought his  _ hands  _ could unravel her within the blink of an eye, his mouth was on an entirely new level. He kissed and licked and sucked and teased her until she was positively squirming, her moans unabashedly full and needy in her desperation. She ached so much it almost hurt, and her hips desperately tried to grind against him to find some friction.

Bucky pulled his mouth away from her breasts, and she immediately whimpered at the loss of sensation. He let out a long exhale, as if it to get himself in check. His hands lazily found her breasts again as he kissed her long and deep and wet. When they pulled away, he kissed back up to her ear.

She knew it was coming eventually, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t any less affected by it.

“ _ God,  _ you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he groaned against her neck. “Your fucking  _ noises.  _ I swear, every time you moan the damn sound goes straight to my fucking cock.”

She didn’t even  _ mean  _ to accentuate his statement with another moan, but she couldn’t help it from flying out of her mouth when he was talking like  _ that  _ in her ear,  _ Jesus.  _ Bucky visibly shivered in response and bit down on her shoulder.

“Tell me, baby, what do you want?” She blushed and crooned at the unexpected pet name. “You gotta be fucking soaked by now.”

Then, to test his theory, he reached his hand down between his legs and lightly rubbed his fingers against her through her thin little leggings. She gasped, not expecting to have felt him as much as she did.  _ “Jesus Christ,  _ baby. You’ve soaked through these fucking things _. _ Are you not wearing anything under these? _ ”  _ He rubbed her again, harder this time, and she involuntarily ground against his hand as she shook her head.

Bucky grinned at her like he wanted to eat her alive. “Tell me,” he started, slowly reaching his hand underneath her waistband. She tensed in anticipation, feeling his fingers trail lower and  _ lower _ until he brushed two fingers through her wetness. She moaned through her teeth, her bottom lip firmly clenched between them. “Do you want my fingers?” He then took her by surprise by pressing just one finger inside her. She gasped, but he pulled out just as quickly and left her painfully empty. “…Or do you want my mouth?”

She damn near came at the sinful sight of Bucky wrapping his lips around his now glistening fingers. His eyes rolled shut as he moaned at the taste of her on his tongue, genuine in his reaction but also well aware he was putting on a _deliciously_ naughty show for her. He relinquished his fingers with a pop and a satisfied grin. She breathlessly stared at him, brain entirely shut down. He gently nudged her. “What’ll it be, baby?”

She visibly shook herself out of her trance. “Uh, yeah, mouth sounds good. Let’s do that.”

He raised an eyebrow and lightly chuckled. “Good choice.”

Then, he hooked his fingers around her waistband, she lifted her hips, and he peeled them down and off her legs. For once, he had nothing to say but groan at the sight of her fully naked, perched up on her countertop with her legs spread wide like a fucking dessert for him to devour.

He was just about to lower himself down to do just that when she abruptly stopped him. “Wait.” He looked up at her. She grinned. “ _ Those,”  _ she said, pointing at his jeans, “need to go first.”

“I agree.” Bucky mirrored her devious expression as his hands went to his belt and quickly undid the leather, then the button, then the zipper of his jeans. His jaw ticked as some of the pressure was finally alleviated. Her eyes, once on his face, quickly fell lower to unashamedly watch him undress. He watched her watch him and pushed his jeans down to the floor, leaving him in some particularly snug black boxer briefs.

Her eyes widened. Bucky smirked. “Ya want these gone, too?” He playfully snapped the elastic against his hip.

She looked up at him momentarily and smiled, “Hell yes I do.”

Bucky let out a breath of a laugh, very much pleased by how clearly attractive she found him to be. Slowly running one thumb underneath the waistband, his right hand rubbed lightly against his hard cock and let out a relieved sigh. A slightly embarrassed blush flourished across her cheeks and down her neck, watching him play with himself. A few moments later, his underwear had joined his jeans on the floor, leaving Bucky Barnes standing utterly and completely and  _ stunningly  _ naked in the middle of her kitchen. His impressive cock was hard and leaking and straining for some attention, so he watched her all spread out on the counter and dripping for him as he wrapped his hand around his length and slowly stroked up and down a couple times.

Bucky groaned low in his throat and moved towards her again, hand still slowly and lightly pulling at his wet cock. The moment he was close enough, he leaned down to hungrily kiss her. “Fuck,” he murmured between their kisses, “you’re so fucking sexy it’s hard to focus.”

“That’s okay,” she gasped, lips moving to his neck and hand wrapping around his. “Keep going. Trust me, I’m really… _ really  _ enjoying the show.”

He moaned a little at the added pressure, but still gently pushed her hand away anyway. “As tempting as that is…,” he drawled with a naughty grin and a cocked eyebrow, “I’ve still got a pussy to eat.”

Bucky muffled her sudden embarrassed squeak with one more kiss before dropping to his knees before her very eyes. His eyes took her in and wrapped her legs over his broad shoulders, giving her inner left thigh a quick little bite. He was so close she could feel his cool breath on her. Glancing back up at her face, they made blazing eye contact as he gruffly commented, “And what a pretty little pussy it is.”

Then, his mouth was on her so fast she felt her vision blur for a moment in a wave of unexpected pleasure.  _ “Oh my God,”  _ she cried, hardly unable to believe this was happening. With the likes of Bucky Barnes. In her kitchen. On her countertop. Eating her out like he’d been starving for  _ days.  _

She was so close so soon that she actually couldn’t hardly take it. When he did some sort of swirling  _ something  _ with his tongue, a shocking amount of chills shot across her entire body. He was clearly way past teasing her now. She gripped his hair hard between her fingers and unconsciously pushed him closer with her legs on his back. He moaned at her vigor and quickly decided it was time to bring his fingers back into the mix.

When she felt one finger slowly push inside her dripping wet heat, her lips dropped open in a silent cry. His tongue didn’t falter for a moment as he added a second finger, in and out, slowly and deliciously stretching her.

She pulled hard at his long hair and desperately gasped, “Bucky, I…I’m getting really close.” A light sheen of sweat appeared across her skin as he pushed her further and further to the end. He gripped her thigh harder and hummed in acknowledgement, suddenly curled his fingers up inside her.

The sensations throbbed through her whole being as she threw her head back and moaned so loudly the next door neighbors surely heard her. His kept thrusting his long fingers inside her as he momentarily took his mouth off her.

He looked up at her, his chin dripping and pupils blown wide. Curling his fingers again, he lowly encouraged her a final time, “Come on, baby, I wanna feel you come around my fingers, wanna taste you explode on my fucking tongue.” Then he brought his mouth back down on her as he thrust his fingers one more, two more, three more times.

“ _ Bucky _ ,” she sobbed, breath hyper and voice quickly raising, “I’m gonna come,  _ oh my God,  _ I’m—“

The strongest orgasm she’d ever felt in her entire fucking life crashed over her like a damn tidal wave. Tears almost fell from her eyes as wave after wave wracked her body and she clenched down on his fingers like a vise.

He coasted her down, eventually pulling his glistening lips away and standing back to his feet to watch her ride it out. His fingers stayed, gently stroking her swollen, oversensitive heat until her aftershocks slowly faded.  Utterly spent, she collapsed into Bucky’s arms, sweating and practically gasping for hair. He affectionately kissed her cheek before scooping her limp form up off the counter. He leaned into her ear and whispered, “Jesus Christ, Y/N, I’m pretty damn sure I’m gonna fucking remember the sight of you coming around my fingers for the rest of my damn life.”

She could only whimper in reply.

“Where can I take you, sweetheart?” he asked gently.

She opened her eyes just enough for them to land on the nearby living room rug she’d just bought the last week. That could work. “That rug is pretty damn comfortable. Better than that old couch. And not as far as my bed.”

He chuckled, having not expected that, but clearly  _ very _ game, if the twitch in his cock against her was any indication. “That sounds good to me.”

“Hey,” she said, voice raspy, “Remind me to clean that countertop before my roommate gets home early tomorrow morning, would ya?” Bucky let out a huff of a laugh as he lowered them to the rather cushy rug. He gently laid her down, and held himself above her with a hand on each side of her head.

Her still-heavy eyes looked up at him.  _ God _ , he cut a stunning picture like this, ridiculously built arms flexing to hold himself up, smirk on those naughty looking lips of his, blue eyes shining, and long hair falling in a curtain around his face. He ran one lone finger across her cheek and down under her chin, assessing her sleepy expression. “You too tired?” he asked with an amused smile.

She blinked and looked up at him like he was insane. “ _ Hell  _ no.” His eyebrows raised as he laughed. “I’m just coming off the best damn orgasm afterglow of my life. I’m pretty sure my soul left my body for a second there. But I’m good. I’m  _ definitely  _ good.”

Bucky grin widened as he leaned in closer and said, “Thank God.”

She giggled with a roll of her eyes and pulled him back in for another kiss. The moment their lips touched again and he pressed some of his substantial weight on her, her body immediately awakened, ready for more. Their tongues tangled with one another, lazy and slow at first, but as it seemed to do with them, quickly escalated again.

Once she could fully feel her legs again, she pushed on his shoulder mid-kiss. He smiled against her lips and happily flipped over, pulling her with him. She straddled his hips, her wetness settled directly on top of his aching length. She smirked and leaned down, pressing her breasts against his broad chest. She kissed him long and deep before pulling away with his bottom lip between her teeth just as she slowly ground down on him. Bucky toughly groaned and strongly grasped at her rocking hips. “ _ Fuck,” _ he shakily exhaled.

Just as he had said her moans had affected him, his low curses did to her. She wanted to hear more.

She teasingly nipped at his ear before traveling lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. He hissed as she gently grasped his slick length. She lightly ran her hand up and down as she kept inching lower until she was eye level with his, quite frankly, amazing cock.

His fingers threaded through her hair as she kissed low on his abs. “Come on, Y/N, I don’t have any more fucking patience for teasing.” She glanced up at him. His eyes were blazing with need. “You gonna suck my cock? Then do it. Show me what you got, baby.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise before steadying herself.

_ Challenge fucking accepted. _

Bucky saw the fire in her eyes before she suddenly licked a long wet stripe from base to tip before completely engulfing his impressive length like a damn professional. A quick, surprised gasp followed by a long, full-bodied moan flew from his throat as he felt the sudden tight wet warmth around him. She could taste her arousal on him, and the combination nearly made her come again.

She bobbed up and down on him, no time for teasing, just as he had asked.  _ “Jesus Christ,  _ woman,” he mewled, watching his cock disappear in her mouth over and over again. “You keep this up m’gonna come down your throat  _ way  _ faster than we’d like.”

As much as she would  _ love  _ that…they could save that for another time.

She couldn’t help but torture him just a  _ little  _ more before she let him go, though. Humming a chuckle around him, she took him  _ all  _ the way in and swallowed him down. And when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, he surged up in a suddenly panicked tone, “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, stop!  _ Jesus, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop  _ right fuckin’ now—“ _

“I stopped, I stopped,” she said, holding up her hands in surrender after quickly pulling off him with a  _ huge  _ satisfied smile.

He let out an overwhelmed breath, his painfully aching length twitching against his abs. He grit his jaw trying to control himself and hold back what was  _ surely  _ going to be a mind blowing orgasm. He lightly knocked his head back against the floor a couple times for good measure.

“…You good?” she asked with a bashful giggle, momentarily almost feeling bad for him.

He exhaled heavily again, roughly running his fingers through his hair. “Fucking  _ hell.  _ I don’t think I’ve ever been edged that much in my whole fucking life. But I’m good. I’m  _ real  _ good. Just…just give me a second to calm down a little, yeah? Two minutes and I’ll be good.”

She didn’t think she could smile any wider if she tried. “Yeah, I can do that.” She shot him a look, “Don’t go anywhere.”

He let out another huff. “No worries there.”

She laughed again and quickly got to her feet –  _ Geez,  _ she was still wobbly on her legs – and walked over to her purse on the nearby coffee table. She started fishing through the bag when his phone started ringing, still in his pants on the kitchen floor. “Want me to get that?” she asked.

“That’s probably Steve wondering where I am,” he said, “Leave it.”

“Okay.” Then, having found a condom in her purse, she threw it at him with a smug grin, “Here.”

He caught it and asked her, “Did you get that from your purse?”

She shrugged. “A responsible gal is always ready.”

“Thank God for that,” he chuckled before ripping open the packaging with a little eyebrow wag. Before he could get it totally open, though, his phone started ringing again. He groaned and asked, “Actually, could you hand me that? I’ll get him to leave us alone.”

She laughed and walked over to his discarded pants, pulling the ringing phone from the back pocket. She glanced at the caller ID and immediately furrowed her brows. “…Captain America?” she asked as she walked back over and handed it to him.

“Yeah, that’s him,” he smirked. Bucky took the phone in one hand and immediately grasped her wrist with his other. “C’mere.” She smiled as he pulled her back on to his lap while answering the phone.

“Hey, Steve, what’s up? I’m a little busy right now.”

_ “Hey, Buck, what’s going on? Me and Peg have been here 30 minutes?” _

He sat up, using his free hand to grasp at her breast. She gasped as he casually replied, “Yeah, sorry, I, uh, got caught up in something.”

_ “Is everything okay? You need me to come over?” _

His hand then slid back down between her legs.  _ God,  _ she was so wet by now it had dripped down to her thighs. He lazily toyed with her until she started squirming, struggling to stay quiet while he was on the phone. “No, no, everything is okay. Great, actually,” he winked at her, “Sorry to stand you guys up, but I got someone I gotta take care of.”

_ “Yeah, that’s okay, Buck. I’m just glad everything is—wait. Did you say you gotta take care of some _ one? _ Buck, what—“ _

“Hey, sorry, Steve, you’re breaking up on me. Gotta go, my hands are a little full at the moment.”

_ “Are you with a—“  _ he hung up on Steve, snickering to himself. “Now, where the fuck were we?” he asked with a wolfish grin, throwing the phone on the nearby couch and pushing two fingers back inside her, earning a needy moan and a buck of her hips. “Oh,  _ yeah,  _ I remember.” She desperately gripped at his chest as he started curling those fingers again.

“You ready for me, baby?” he growled, feeling her ride his fingers, chasing another release. “ _ God,  _ you’re so fucking sexy like this. You wanna ride my cock like you’re riding my fingers?”

Unable to form words, she could only nod, the feeling of his hand on her bouncing breast and his fingers between her legs just too overwhelming.

“Uh uh, I wanna hear you say it.” He curled his fingers  _ again _ . She moaned blindly. “Come on, say it.” He kissed and nipped at her ear, whispering, “You want this cock, you better speak up.”

Well.  _ That  _ kicked her into gear. Swallowing hard, she moaned, “I wanna ride you. Let me ride your cock, Bucky.  _ Fuck,  _ I need you inside me,  _ please. _ ”

“ _ Jesus _ , yes, sit on my cock, baby, come on,” he shakily groaned against her neck. Pulling his fingers from her, his hands quickly flew to her hips and held her up above him. Breathing hard, she frantically reached down in between them and lined his throbbing cock up at her entrance. She immediately sank down on him, his thick cock filling her in ways she hadn’t even known were possible. She cried out as he tensed and let out a long moan, “ _ Fuck,  _ you’re so tight. God, you feel so damn good, baby.”

She paused, trying to fully adjust to him while Bucky laid back down on the rug and waited patiently with a clenched jaw. When she felt like she could breathe again, she slowly rose up just slightly and sank back down. Bucky let out a breath, his hands clenching on her hips, helping her to get started.

She knew she would quickly adjust, and once she could think around the fact that she had never been so fucking full in her  _ life,  _ she gradually picked up the speed until she knew it was a pace that would really get them hurtling towards a mind blowing end. Bucky watched her unashamedly bounce up and down on his cock, heavy breasts creating quite the sight for him as she moved. He loudly groaned, her tight, wet heat practically strangling him. “Yeah, that’s it, come on. Fuck me just like that, baby,” he encouraged her as he thrust up to meet her.

_ God that mouth.  _ His words  _ did _ encourage her to go faster, quickly making their skin slick with sweat yet again. Bucky fully grabbed her hips and lifted her up higher so he could almost entirely pull out before thrusting hard back up into her.

The new angle sent her careening with a level of pleasure she had trouble even comprehending, hitting her deeper than she’d ever experienced before. The two met each other thrust for thrust towards a rapidly building end. Their noises grew utterly incoherent, even Bucky was unable to really formulate any substantial words as he hurtled towards his release.

“B-Bucky, I’m about to come,” she gasped, moans coming in higher pitched and breathier with each second.

His eyes landed on hers in a collision of heat and desire. “Me, too, baby.  _ Fuck.”  _ He sat back up and their lips crashed together, sloppy and wet. She desperately clutched at him, too far gone to really do anything but hold on for the ride.

She felt when Bucky’s impending release hit him. He roughly gasped against her neck as he realized how close he was and breathed, “That’s it, come with me, baby.  _ Fuck, _ I—“

Her world exploded around her at the very moment his did. They clutched each other like a life line, their loud, euphoric moans melding together in a chorus of overwhelming pleasure. She nearly pulled his hair from his head in her deliria and clenched around him so hard, he roughly bit down her shoulder. That would leave a mark for her to remember him and the best damn sex they’d mutually had in their lives.

Eventually, their high had to come down, and she collapsed on top of him in a heap of sweat and aching limbs.

She could feel his heart beating out of his chest just as hers was.

Minutes passed before she finally breathed against his chest,  _ “Damn.” _

Bucky laughed, exhausted, “Yeah, same.”

He gently ran his fingers up and down her back as she said, “Sooo…I’m not alone in saying that’s the best fucking sex I’ve ever had in my life, right?”

“Yeah, uh…that was, that was fucking insane,” he chuckled in disbelief that it had even all happened in the first place.

Using all of her strength, she sat up to look at him. They both were utterly wrecked. “We’re gonna be able to keep doing this, right? Cause now that I know  _ this  _ exists,” she gestured generally in his direction, “I don’t think I can ever go back.”

He grinned. “What’s your schedule like after class tomorrow?”

  
  



End file.
